La hermosa Astoria
by Llueeve
Summary: Sabes que él la quiere a ella y te duele, pero no hacia falta que el tonto de Flint lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen, todos han sido creados por J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Abres el grifo del agua delicadamente y la ves fluir por la porcelana, con fuerza hasta con rabia dirías si te preguntan.<p>

Coges un poco de esa fría agua entre tus manos y te lavas la cara, necesitas despejarte y hacer parar ese incesante dolor de cabeza que tienes desde que entraste por la puerta del jodido restaurante.

Con cansancio elevas a vista hacia en el espejo y observas detenidamente tu reflejo y ves a una hermosa (aunque sabes que no tanto como ella) joven derrotada. Suspiras y rápidamente vuelves a construir esa máscara de hielo tras la que te resulta tan fácil ocultar tus sentimientos, una Slytherin de pura cepa – piensas.

Sales del aseo de señoras con paso decidido y te acercas al bar, el camarero ha reparado en tu presencia y se acerca galantemente, pides un whisky de fuego este asiente y lo hace aparecer rápidamente frente a ti pero no puedes ni posar tus labios carmesís en el cristal del vaso, pues un hombre trajeado oliendo a colonia barata y vino tinto se ha sentado a tu lado y ha osado poner su mano tus suaves muslos que el vestido negro que llevas dejan al descubierto. Te giras dispuesta a hechizar al imbécil que se ha atrevido a tocarte pero tienes que ahogar una risa al descubrir que el idiota no es más que un patético y borracho Marcus Flint.

- Parkinson- dice con una voz demasiado aniñada para tu gusto- estas preciosa esta noche.

- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo Flint – dices con tu característico tono de desdén librándote de su agarre.

- ¿Has venido sola? – pregunta posando de nuevo su mano en tu muslo.

- 20 puntos para Slytherin – respondes - ¿Y ahora te importaría quitar tu mano de ahí y dejarme en paz Flint?

El chico te mira detenidamente casi dirías que analizándote, pero desechas la idea al momento esta tan borracho que no sería ni capaz de diferencias una planta de una tetera.

- Creo que no me has entendido Parkinson- dice sonriéndote seductoramente, o lo que él cree por seductoramente- Te ofrezco que tú y yo pasemos una agradable noche juntos, ya sabes sexo por despecho

Abres los ojos desmesuradamente y estas segura de que podrían salirse de sus órbitas

- ¿Qué mierda has dicho Flint?

- Vamos-dice agarrándote del muslo de nuevo- es la fiesta del compromiso de Malfoy con Astoria ¿crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que debe molestarte eso? ¿De la cara con la que llevas mirándoles toda la tarde? Debe ser muy duro para ti ver como otra chica se queda con el que creías era el hombre de tu vida ¿no? Así que ¿Porque no liberarte de todo el odio y dolor que sientes ahora mismo en tu pecho con un poco de sexo salvaje con tu antiguo compañero Marcus?

Llena de cólera por las palabras hirientes aunque no menos ciertas del chico, le das una sonora bofetada tirando al suelo sin querer tu nunca probado vaso de whisky.

Varias de las personas que se encuentran en el bar en esos momentos, incluidos los homenajeados Draco y Astoria se giran sorprendidos y contemplan el espectáculo.

Marcus se tambalea hacia atrás con una mano sobre la dolorida mejilla y te lanza una mirada de desprecio, coge aire a grandes bocanadas y sabes a ciencia cierta que aquello que piensa gritarte se oirá hasta en la vecina Irlanda, Flint tiene unos buenos pulmones entrenados en su época de capitán del equipo de Quiddich de vuestra casa.

- Asúmelo Parkinson, tu apellido no será el que cambie a Malfoy será el de Astoria.

Sientes la mirada de todos los presentes clavándose en ti, perforándote, juzgándote, pero la que más daño te hace es la de Draco y la de su futura esposa, los preciosos ojos azules de la hermosa Astoria. Notas como los ojos te comienzan a arder y como ese horrible dolor de cabeza aumenta de modo que rápidamente agarras tu bolso y sales corriendo de allí, ignorando a Draco que te llama por tu nombre cuando pasas por su lado y por el de su guapa y perfecta prometida.

Sales a la calle y el helado viento de Londres te golpea en la cara sin avisar y al doblar la esquina ya no puedes más y escurriéndote contra la pared al lado de los cubos de basura del callejón rompes a llorar como una niña pequeña.

- Que sitio tan poco glamuroso para ti Parkinson- dice una grave y sensual voz masculina sobresaltándote.

Con tu visión distorsionada por las lágrimas descubres a la figura de Blaise Zabini mirándote –Ese capullo de Flint- comenta- no podía estarse calladito y haberte dejado en paz, no, tenía que montar el espectáculo, comportarse como un imbécil contigo y joder la fiesta. Lo estabas haciendo tan bien Pans… Espero haberle roto la mandíbula por lo menos.

- ¿Le has pegado? – preguntas.

- Sí-responde- planee hacerlo en cuento le vi sobarte de aquella manera en el bar.

- Blaise-sollozas

Y el chico se sienta a tu lado abrazándote protectoramente – Shhh- susurra- No pasa nada estas bien, todo va a salir bien, olvida a Draco Pansy, nunca fue bueno para ti.

- Pero yo le he querido tanto Blaise tanto, a pesar de que siempre fuera un cabrón conmigo y nunca sintiera nada por mí, incluso ahora que va a casarse con la perfecta y bonita Astoria le sigo queriendo … no sé siquiera si podré dejar de hacerlo – sentencias.

-Tú eres más bonita que Astoria

-Lo dices para que pare de llorar

-Lo digo porque es cierto- apoyas tu cabeza en el hombro del chico y aspiras su masculino aroma

-¿Crees que algún día conoceré alguien Blaise? – preguntas tímidamente- ¿Alguien que me quiera como yo le quiero a él y como él la quiere a ella?

El chico te obliga a levantar la cabeza y mirarle directamente a los ojos cuando te responde

-Claro que sí Pansy, es más creo que ya lo conoces.

Y el horrible dolor de cabeza cesa y miras a Blaise detenidamente ¿ha dicho lo que crees que ha dicho?

-Blaise …

-Shh – dice el de nuevo mientras vuelve o colocar tu cabeza en su hombro – ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello Pansy- Y cierras lentamente los ojos aspirando de nuevo el varonil olor de Blaise Zabini y por un momento logras olvidarte de la bellísima Astoria, de Draco y del gilipollas de Flint.


End file.
